If I Could Change Everything
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: Eli is visited during the night by someone completely unexpected one-shot


**This story is all from Eli's point of view and is set before Clare and Eli are together **

IF I COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING

_And when I lose myself I think of you….. _

I sat at my computer proof-reading a paper for Mrs. Dawes' class. Tapping my nails to the beat of Monsoon as Bill Kaulitz melodic voice filled my room. Soon getting tired which doesn't happen often I crawled in my bed forgetting to turn off the music and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep…

What seems like minutes later I was awoken by a bright light and a loud crash. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light after adjusting my eyes to the light I made out a short and thin figure. Rubbing my eyes the figure became more clear "Adam?" I questioned the figure didn't speak but moved closer. Up close she looked like Adam but with long light brown hair and her mouth and eyes were sewn shut. Slowly I got up from my bed and walked closer "Gracie?" the girl still not speaking nodded "Can you talk?" she shook he head signaling no "Can you communicate in any way?" she slowly nodded before walking… er… floating to my computer desk she opened my laptop and typed without touching it.

"_I am Gracie Torres and I have been sent here" _

"Gracie why have you been sent here?" she began typing again

"_I have been sent to give you two choices"_

"Wait a minute how could you have been sent here as an angel if 'Gracie' is Adam and Adams not dead" I asked completely confused and scared

"_Gracie is DEAD" _She typed _"Adam is alive but I was part of him not now. Now I am an angel sent to wander the earth until my host body… Adam… dies and we can become one again in heaven."_

"Okay one there is a heaven and two are you going to ask me to kill Adam"

"_Yes there is a heaven and no I'm not going to ask you to kill him. If you kill him he will also become a lost soul because it was not his time to leave this earth."_

"Okay so you're here to give me two choices… Can I have them yet?"

"_Oh yes you can" _she typed_" choice number one you can go back and change what happen on April 22, 2009 but you have to kill Clare but keep in mind you wont even know her if you save Julia so she will be a complete stranger or you can move forward with your life which do you choose?" _

"What if I can't change what happened?"

"_Then you will relive the night over and over again until you get it right and save her _

_life" _she typed before turning and smiling in almost an evil way.

I believe I had a moment of weakness but before I could control myself I blurted out

"I choose choice number one"

"_Hmm… are you sure?"_

"Yes" I said shaking "She will be a stranger, she will be a stranger" I slightly

whispered to myself as Gracie pulled a knife out of her pocket and handed it to me.

The next thing I know I'm standing in Clare's room and she is sound asleep. I took a

Step toward he bed as Gracie hung over me I placed the knife at her throat and right

before I put pressure on it I jumped back tears flooding my eyes

"I cant do this" I whispered to Gracie "I want to go home I want to keep my life just

as it is I don't want to change anything. I want Clare I don't want Julia. I love Clare I

want to go back" I begged Gracie looked down at me and nodded her head…

The next day I woke up to Adam and Clare jumping on my bed.

"Dear Jesus guys its 9 am on a Saturday why are you guys so hyper" I said tiredly

"Three cups of coffee will do that to a person" Adam stated before falling off my bed.

"What do you guys have planned for today?" I asked changing my shirt

"You'll see" Clare said before smiling

"okayyyy…. Why do I feel like I should be scared?"

"no reason… by the way Drew said I passed out last night but I don't remember it" Adam said still laying on my floor

"That's weird" Clare commented "Ya know what's weirder?"

"What?" both me and Adam said in unison

"I felt like there was a presence in my room last night but I couldn't wake up or move and I felt something cold and sharp on my neck and then the weirdest thing was I thought I heard Eli crying and talking. Weird huh?" She finished.

"Wait a fucking moment" I said before walking over to my laptop which was open… I could've sworn I closed it lightly touching the track pad the computer came to life "Oh my God" I whispered on my screen was Gracie's side of the conversation we had last night.


End file.
